Oppa's
by Cupcake-lover15
Summary: Hiya this is my first fic on this website so wish me luck this story revolves around you and kangin from Super Junior. Its based on a dream i had and some added events of my very random life hope you enjoy i will try and make it as funny as I can 3
1. Forewords

**Forewords**

OK well Hello this is my first time posting up a fanfic so please go easy on me.*puppy eyes If you find it boring etc. don't hesitate to tell me. After I can use your comments to make my story better :D

Ok this story revolves around you and super junior mainly you and Kangin(ohh can't wait to see what happens hehe). Its based on a dream I had with extra stuff added in.

Characters~

You: You are a bubbly, laid back girl who enjoys having fun. You can be occasionally rude but only if some one is being rude to you.

Kangin: Well you guys know how Kangin is. If you don't he is really fun a real comedian but has a very lose mouth

the rest of super junior

Please comment and tell me if there are any improvements I could do in my story. I will try to make this funny if I can cause its kind of meant to be a funny story

Oh yeah when you see this *~~~~~ put your name there

when you see (*blah blah) it means someone's thought

Thanks Olivia~


	2. Chapter 1 Wahhh I wanna sleep

**Chapter 1 –Wahhh I wanna sleep?  
**

**Your POV  
**  
Oh no mr cuddles i can't eat anymore cake its just to delicio-

***beep*beep*beep*beep**

I wake up to the sound of the alarm ringing in my bedroom. I reach out hand my from under the covers to attempt to turn of the annoying gadget while still half asleep.

(*Boy I really hate alarm clocks)

I think while still looking for the alarm. I find it and hit the off button. I sit up and scratch my **really** bad case of bed hair.

"Urgh what time is it?" I say still half asleep

I look at the demon hello kitty alarm clock.

"Urgh only 6.15",

"hmmm" I say as a smile creeps on to my face I guess 10 minutes couldn't hurt could it" I smirk

"anyway school can wait" I pull the covers up and make myself comfortable as I drift back into my sleep.

I didn't notice when my mum came into my room. I loved my mum but she just couldn't tell when I just wanted to be lazy and slllleeeeeeppppppp.

She gently shook.

"~~~~ Its time to get up... come on or you will be late for school" I still refused to get up. She repeated a number of times but I still didn't move an inch.

By now my mum was getting really annoyed she knew I was awake but I just didn't want to get out off bed. She let out a sigh of frustration.

(*Hehehe she will give up now) I mentally high fived myself

"YAH~~~~ If you don't get up by time I count to 5 I will get a bucket of cold water and pour it on you"

(*SHE WOULDN'T DARE.)

**One**

(hmm I'm not falling for it. It used to work when I was a child but it won't work now I am nearly 18)

**Two**

(….I'm still not falling for it)~

**Three**

(….)

**Four**

**Fiiiv-**

She was about to finish but I had already shot out of bed as quickly as I could and ran to the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

(*I swear next time that trick will not work. I mean come on she has only ever done it once before)

(you shudder at the thought of the icy water)

(*that is a moment I never want to live again)

I begin your morning routine.


	3. Chapter 2 What a rude guy

**Chapter 2 - What a rude guy !**

**Your POV**

After I finished getting ready for school I rushed downstairs and ate breakfast.

"Bye Mum" I kissed her on the cheek

"Bye dad" I also kissed him on the cheek

"Have a good day at work dad" I yelled as I rushed out the door.

(*I wasn't late I just liked to get too school early but im not some nerdy geek I know you guys a thinking that =3)

"Wow the weather is so good today" I said smiling

"Yay that means I can relax with my friends outside on the field today" I was so excited I jumped happily and ran faster, while I was in my own world I didn't notice a man walk out in front of me.

But when I came out of my fantasy world it was too late. I had already ran into him sending us both flying.

"WAHHHHH" we both screamed.

*THUUD! Was the noise that was made when we both hit the ground.

"OWWW" I yelled

"YAH- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" the stranger yelled at me

"Ouch, oww my bum" I whined ignoring the stranger

"HEY LISTEN WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU BRAT" the stranger yelled at me again

(* Uh Uh this stranger did not just call me a brat….. well two can play at this game I will start acting like a brat and ignore him more)

I get up and check I have no scratches and check everything is ok and in place

"HEY **BRAT** STOP IGNORING ME! **ANSWER ME**" the stranger yelled at me yet again

(* THIS GUY IS TO NOISEY AND RUDE IT IS TO EARLY FOR THIS. DOES HE EVER SHUT UP OR GET TIRED OF YELLING AT PEOPLE) I start to glare at him

"HEY ARE YOU APOLOGIZE TO ME NOW" When he said this (*no **yelled** this at you) he gave you a look that would make someone turn in their grave and **THANK GOD** that they were dead. But this

didn't scare you because your mum's glare was much worse. (*shudder)

(*I can't believe this guy after yelling at me and calling me a brat he wants ME to apologize to HIM)

"You must be joking or has the world gone mad" I mumbled

But he must have heard that mumble because he started yelling again

"**APOLOGIZE TO ME NOW ! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU RUNNING INTO ME WHILE IN YOUR DREAM WORLD I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS. I MEAN LOOK AT THIS YOU HAVE MESSED UP MY**

OUTFIT" he yelled

(* urgh now this guy is getting on my last nerve. I better get out of here before I can't restrain myself and end up attacking him)

"_Oh no what have I done I have ruined your outfit what am I to do_" I said really sarcastically throwing my hands in the air

Then I went it to my serious and blunt tone

"Why should I apologize to the likes of you? You know its people like you I hate the most **RUDE AND BULLIES**" I grabbed my bag and turned around to start walking to school.

"HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING" the man yelled

"Seriously do you ever **stop yelling **and it's none of your **_beeswax_** where I go"

"I SAID TELL ME WHERE YOUR GOING OR APOLOGIZE" the man screamed

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR _**BEESWAX**_ FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU COULD BE A _**STALKER PERVERT OR SOMETHING**_" you yelled back (*I need to get out of here before I really _**slap**_ this guy)


	4. Chapter 3 Served him right

**Chapter 4 – Served him right**

**Your POV**

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU COULD BE A STALKER PERVERT OR SOMETHING" I yelled back (*I need to get out of here before I really slap this guy)

I started to walk away hoping to get to school now

"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE" this time the stranger grabbed my wrist extremely tight not letting go

(*THIS GUY IS SERIOUSLY NOT TOUCHING ME IS HE. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? For sure he isn't my daddy).

(*Explanation: My dad said no guy is allowed to touch me even if it's a hug or else he will go after them... he says all boys are IMPURE hehe)

(*I'll show him its time to use the karate that my dad forced me to learn so I could protect myself from weirdoes and perverts)

I turned around so my back was facing the stranger. While he still had a grip on my hand.

(*Thank you dad *wipes tear of happiness you came through for me and taught me something useful for once)

"**PERVERT WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME**" I yelled

"HEY PUNK WHO-" but before the guy could finish his sentence

"**HHHHIIIIIYYYYAAAAAA**" I yelled

I had already swung my leg round and kicked him in the stomach **very very **hard.

The stranger immediately placed the hand he had held on my wrist over his stomach clutching it while on the floor gasping for air.

*sticks tongue out

"Serves you right for touching me pervert" I said while grabbing my bag off the floor and quickly run as fast as I could to school (* I know I will be safe there) before the guy could get up.

(*but I doubt he will be getting up any time soon with the kick I gave him)

(Hahaha severed him right though)

**Strange guys POV**

"URGH my stomach that girl has a really strong kick" I said as I got up still clutching my stomach.

All of a sudden I could hear laughter behind me. I turned round to see my band mate's laughing.

(* Ohoh don't tell me they saw that whole scene they will never let me live it down)

"**YAH- WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING AT**" I yelled

"HAHAHAHA ohhhh my cheekbones huuurt AHAHAHAH MY STOMACH" one guy said in-between laughs then collapsed on the pavement still laughing.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE KANGIN GOT BEAT BY A GIRL. A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL TO BE PRECISE" another guy said in-between laughs also collapsing on the floor next to the other guy

"YAH HEECHUL HYUNG AND EUNHYUK **SHUT UP**" I yelled but they just continued there laughing on the pavement

"YAH—can we just go and do what we came to do here, unless I came all this way for nothing" as I looked at the rest of the members who were still laughing then redirected my gaze to Leeteuk our

leader.

"Ok ok, lets see ... we are here because we are here to see someone at a High school I think it was a fan girl or boy I'm not that sure" Leeteuk said.

"AISH **I HATE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS**" I yelled

"Of course you would hyung" said Siwon

"Yeah since you got beat by one" smirked Eunhyuk as he got up from the pavement helping Heechul up to.

"AISH SHUT UP YOU GUYS" I yelled as I hit both of them on the back of their heads

"_OWWWIIIEE_" they both yelled and clutched their heads both over dramatically

The members just nodded their heads while laugh at Siwon's and Eunhyuk's misfortune and then we all get in the van to visit this fan girl or boy at the High school.

(* Could this day get any worse)


	5. Chapter 4 Do you want to put me in A&E

**Your POV**

I looked round the corner to make sure the coast was clear. Yes freedom was near. **The school gates are in sight**. I turned round to see if anyone was following me.

(*oh this feels like mission impossible. I could be the next best teen spy….*mentally slaps self no back to business)

***Looks left**

***Looks right**

"Ok coast is clear" I whisper about to move.

"Okay but who are we keeping an eye out for, I must know who the enemy is" someone says behind you

"*#*&#$!" I screamed as I jumped a mile high into the air. I clutched my chest as I tried to calm down.

(*Sweet sugar muffins what if its the weirdo what if he followed me no he couldn't have got up so quickly)

I turned around to find out who it was that nearly made me go to A&E so early in the morning. It turned it to be none other than my best friend Aya-cha.

"**YAH AYA-CHA ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME**" I yelled my hands waving about in the air frantically.

"Hehehe but it's sooooo much fun scaring you, it's to easy" she said grinning from one ear to the other

"Anyways why are you looking around like that, you look kind of suspicious you know the mum's dropping their kids of are kind of weary" Aya-cha asked with a puzzled look.

"I'll tell you in school, I'd feel a lot safer there and stop making me out to be a paedophile! " I said then started running towards the entrance.

"YAH~~~~ WAIT UP" Aya-cha yelled after me.


	6. Chapter 5 Hyung's so scary

**Pin board notes:** Hiya felt like updating after a hetic week hope you guys enjoy and leave some reviews thank you for reading =D

**Kangins POV**

Right now we are in a van to see this High School student. We have only been in this van for about 10 minutes but some people are already annoying me.

"LEETEUK HYUNG ARE WE THERE YET" Sungmin and Donghae chorused for the 100th time.

"No we will be there soon in about 5 minutes ok" Leeteuk said still calm

(* I swear Leeteuk is like a super human how can he stay so calm and not get annoyed with Sungmin and Donghae's constant complaining. I know I wouldn't be able to do it. Right now if I was in that situation I would probably be threatening to beat them with my shoe if they are not quiet)

"But hyung we are bored are you sure were not there yet" they chorused again

" NO WE ARE NOT THERE YET, SO WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF OR I WILL KNOCK THE STUFFING OUT OF YOU TWO, YOU WILL KNOW WHEN WE GET THERE CAUSE THE VAN WILL STOP OK GET IT." I yelled at both of them.

All they did was cling to each other and nodded.

(I can't help it, I was still annoyed. That girl kicked me in the stomach which still hurts and all my band mates did was laugh at my misfortune. Come on it was like a big blow to my pride. But maybe I shouldn't take my frustration out on them)

Sungmin and Donghae were still quiet. In fact as soon as I warned them they kept quiet immediately. (Maybe some still fear me)

(* Hmm at least they are obedient hehehe *strikes intelligent pose I have taught them well.)

I slid down in my chair to rest for a little while.

**Leeteuk's POV**

"But hyung we are bored are you sure we are not there yet" Donghae and Sungmin chorused again.

Kangin must still been in a foul mood because he immediately snapped at Donghae and Sungmin

_**Poor Poor souls.**_

I felt so sorry for them but I couldn't stick my nose in and try to defend them not unless I had a death wish. I remember the last time I tried to help someone in the heat of a Kangin rage

(* I have **never** ran so fast in my life I'm lucky I got away. But for the other guy

*shakes head

(He has never been the same)

But Donghae and Sungmin should be okay as long as they don't provoke Kangin.

_**HWAITING DONGHAE & SUNGMIN!**_

I did the pose all they could do was nod as they were still being scolded by Kangin

(* I'm sooo sorry you guys but I value my life too much and I can't really run anywhere)

_Sungmin _and **Donghae **POV'S

(*HYUNG IS SOOOOO SCARRRRYYYYY *whimpers)

Maybe if we stay still and we don't utter a word maybe we will make it through this Kangin Rage without any bruises or broken limbs. We look at Leeteuk (*HELP US)

tears brimming from our eyes

But all he does is the **HWAITING **pose!

(_*/SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!_)

(***S.O.S**)

(_*/I NEED SOME COOKIES_)

(***NOWS NOT THE TIME SUNGMIN**)

(_*/BUT ALL THIS FEAR IS MAKING ME HUNGRY_)

(**URGH *face palm**)


End file.
